


Courtesy Notice

by supergreak



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation, mid-Asian F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy Notice

Coach Beiste was waiting outside his history class when the bell rang.  “Hummel, walk with me.”  She fell in step with Kurt as he ducked through the halls.  “You should know, your girl Berry’s a turncoat.  She’s running against you.”

Kurt glanced over, but Coach wasn’t looking at him.  She was glowering straight forward at the slushee-carrying jocks walking towards them.  Informant _and_ bodyguard, he thought absently.     “What...I can’t believe...does she even have a platform?”  Kurt asked incredulously.

“Nope.”  Beiste said.  “Unlike your anti-bullying, pro-diversity, pro-expression stance and Pierce’s surprisingly articulate stand of feminist power and problem-solving, she basically only wants it for the status.  She doesn’t have much chance, but I thought you deserved to know first.”

She clapped him firmly on the shoulder outside his physics classroom before walking off towards the locker rooms and leaving him to stare blankly at the wall of lockers across the hall as the tide of students moved around him.

How can you do this, Rachel Berry?  



End file.
